Moving Life
by soul-hina
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Kag is a military child who is moving to Japan for the first time. New place, new adventures, new people... and new romances? (bad at summaries!)
1. Arriving

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
A little background: Kagome is a mix of Japanese and American and her mom is in the US Army. I haven't seen it done so I thought I'd give it a try, who knows it could work... I hope  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Chapter 1: Arriving  
  
Kagome gazed out the car window staring at the trees and buildings. She let out an audible sigh  
  
"Kagome, dear, please don't be upset. I know its hard moving to a new place and leaving your friends behind."  
  
Kagome glanced at her mother for a quick second then her gaze was back out the window.  
In seventeen years of living this would be the eight place she's lived, her last being Germany.  
~At least we don't have to be living in some damn housing the military provides.~ Kagome thought to herself as the pulled up in front of an old shrine. One the steps was an old man waving happily as they began getting out. She shut the car door and took a look around the area.  
"AH! Let me see my granddaughter!" Kagome smiled as the said old man came up and gave her a hug then took a step back to look her over. "She is a fine young woman, and might I add looking so much like her mother"  
"Hello grandpa, its good to see you too." She hugged the old man again. "It's been awhile."  
"No fault of yours child. It's the damn army that keeps you away from your Japanese heritage and home!" The old man blurted out. "Souta! You've grown so much..." Her grandfather ran off to go talk with his grandson.  
Kagome began to walk up the stairs that lead to the shrine and gasped at the beauty of it, never had she seen something so tranquil. ~I think I just might like it here~ Kagome thought to herself.  
  
***** Later that night *****  
  
Kagome was unpacking her suitcase in what would be her room for who knows how long when someone knocked at the door.  
"Kag, sweetie, may I come in?" Her mother's voice sounded behind the door.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Sit down," her mother motioned for her to sit on the bed. "I know how hard it is to move, and I know how it's difficult to keep contact with your friends from everywhere we've been. So before we left Germany I got you this." Her mother pulled out a box that was wrapped up in silver paper and placed it on Kagome's lap.  
Kagome slowly and carefully peeled away the wrapping paper. Her silver-blue eyes widened with amazement at what her mother gave to her.  
"It has everything you need... Internet, instant messaging services, the works. I don't want you to lose contact with anymore of your friends." Her mother smiled lovingly.  
Kagome placed the laptop aside and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you mom!"  
"Your welcome, now go to bed... your first day of school is tomorrow." Her mom chuckled a little. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and planted a motherly kiss on her daughter's forehead and walked to the door. She whispered a goodnight and shut the door as she left.  
Kagome smiled and placed the laptop on the desk her grandpa provided for her and changed into her pajamas. She then turned out the lights and crawled under the covers and fell into a dreamless, yet blissful sleep.  
  
********************************************************************** From the Author:  
  
Well people... this is my first story and first chapter so be somewhat gentle. I'm not going to post my next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews good or bad (creative criticism please) because that's how I know you guys are reading this! I'm also going to have a vote on who Kagome will "end up" with later on and I'll post the choices when I'm ready for the romance to begin.  
  
Thanks so much  
  
Soul  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sneak Peek:  
  
~DAMN IT! Not him again! My day just wont get any better will it?!~ She thought to herself as she bumped into the all to familiar body for the third time today.  
  
"I'm sorry miss I didn't see you." Kagome blinked and looked up, her silver-blue eyes locking with a somewhat violet shade of eyes.  
  
(hum... I wonder who it could be. Stay tuned!) 


	2. Author Note

Wow... looks like I've been away a little too long.

Well first and foremost I must thank my two ONLY reviewers for giving me hope to continue writing!

DemonDo and Kenshin-01... I will keep writing just for you guys. smiles

Since I work like 930-530 Monday-Friday do expect a second chapter up Friday or Saturday... I'll work on the chapters during my breaks at work. Thanks again guys!

Soul


	3. The Perv

ÿWPCN         '     &1s¹?-ÖÏ)G³: 


End file.
